Target missed
by Just Dyana
Summary: Ella, médecin-légiste de son état, travaille à New York, et a une vie aussi calme que son caractère bien trempé (ou pourri, au choix) le lui permet. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme au bras en métal s'écrase dans son lieu de travail. OS, Bucky/OC. Rating pour quelques allusions mais rien de grave.


La jeune femme était penchée sur la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange, presque malsain. On ne pouvait que la comprendre, sachant ce qu'elle observait. Un frisson la parcourut, et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tendue.

Ne pas faire d'erreur.

Le moindre détail pouvait être fatal.

Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de ce cadavre.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la large plaie que l'homme portait au flanc, et resserra ses doigts gantés autour de l'objet coupant qu'elle tenait. Pouvait-il rester des particules de métal là-dedans ? Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque qu'il y en ait et qu'elle les manque. Elle se penchait sur la plaie quand un bruit retentit dans son dos.

Elle poussa un hurlement sonore, un peu étouffé par le masque qu'elle portait devant la bouche, et pivota d'un bond.

L'homme qui était là était grand, avait des cheveux sombres et un visage anguleux. Il semblait bâti pour le combat, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait le dessus sur elle. Son visage inexpressif ne permettait certainement pas à la femme de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

D'un geste furieux, elle retira son masque, qu'elle posa violemment sur la table, puis retira ses gants avec humeur et laissa tomber son scalpel dans l'évier.

\- Ça va pas non ? siffla-t-elle. J'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque ! Je t'ai déjà dit un millier de fois de ne pas faire ça ! J'ai cru que c'était Martin Riggs qui s'était réveillé !

L'homme haussa un sourcil et suivit son geste, puisqu'elle semblait désigner un coin sombre de la salle. Il pencha la tête dans cette direction, observa l'endroit, puis se tourna de nouveau vers elle, qui continuait à grommeler tout bas.

\- Il n'y a que des morts ici.

Elle releva ses yeux clairs vers lui.

\- Je sais. Je travaille ici, tu te souviens ?

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Il était entré dans cette morgue, quelques six mois plus tôt, en étant convaincu qu'il n'y aurait plus personne à cette heure-là.

Il n'avait pas tort, il n'y avait plus personne, sauf cette espèce de bourreau du travail à moitié allumée, très occupée à prouver que quelque chose pouvait fortement ressembler à un suicide mais être un assassinat. Il était entré, en titubant, dans la morgue, et s'était effondré par terre. Et cette femme, connue sous le nom d'Ella et plus encore sous le surnom de Reine des morts, avait tourné vers lui un regard agacé.

Bon, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand il avait repris conscience. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait hurlé comme une folle, fait un bond en arrière et s'était étalée sur un corps que son and… crét… id… son assistant n'avait pas rangé avant de partir.

Elle tenait un minimum à sa réputation.

Elle s'était ensuite penchée sur lui et l'avait examiné avec attention. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour déterminer qu'il était vivant. Ni que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps.

Elle n'aimait pas les vivants. Elle leur préférait les morts. En revanche, elle avait pour principe de ne jamais jouer de rôle dans le passage d'un état à l'autre.

Il lui fallait choisir. Finir son enquête sur le cadavre, qui lui serait retiré le lendemain matin si elle n'avait rien trouvé, ou sauver ce… cette espèce de… de vivant.

Avec un soupir, elle avait tranché. Elle prenait ses décisions rapidement, comme toujours. Elle avait soulevé en grognant la pesante carcasse de l'homme et l'avait mis sur une des tables, avant de s'occuper de lui.

Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était possible d'avoir autant de balles dans le corps.

A son réveil, il s'était reculé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, s'éloignant d'elle.

Elle le comprenait : elle venait d'avoir une nuit blanche, elle avait une tête de déterrée (vous pouvez la croire sur paroles, elle en avait observé un certain nombre), et son regard aurait pu tuer. Elle lui avait adressé un grognement inarticulé, et s'était servi du café puis, se laissant tomber sur une chaise près de lui, qui semblait encore désorienté, elle avait dit :

\- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas contacter la police.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et il avait serré le poing. Pas impressionnée pour cinq sous, que ce soit à cause de sa carrure massive ou de son _bras en métal_ , elle avait continué à l'interroger du regard.

\- Ne faites pas ça, avait-il finalement lâché d'une voix cassée et éraillée. Pitié.

Elle avait repris une gorgée de café.

\- Ok. Mais ne m'apportez pas plus de boulot.

Il avait froncé les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir ? Ou bien elle ne voulait plus le soigner ? Du menton, elle désigna les nombreux rangements.

\- Si un jour, un de mes pensionnaires arrive ici par votre faute, je vous jure que vous le regretterez. Vous pouvez rester là, ajouta-t-elle, ou vous pouvez partir, mais vous avez intérêt à revenir, parce que je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

Un grondement sourd et animal sortit de sa gorge.

\- Je n'obéis pas aux ordres.

Elle avait posé sur lui un regard franchement amusé.

\- Un médecin ne donne pas d'ordre. Juste des conseils vitaux.

La réponse ne sembla pas lui déplaire.

Ils n'en étaient plus à ce stade-là depuis longtemps. L'homme au bras en métal était revenu souvent. Ils avaient discuté, elle l'avait soigné, mais ils en étaient restés là.

\- Qui est Martin Riggs ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un pauvre type qui est mort dans son lit.

\- En quoi est-ce que ça fait de lui un pauvre type ?

Il parlait un peu trop vite, comme si les mots se pressaient dans sa bouche. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu de conversation depuis trop longtemps. Comme s'il avait oublié ce que ça faisait. Son débit empressé ne dérangeait pas Ella, mais elle sentit une pointe d'agressivité dans sa voix, et elle sourit. C'était une femme qui souriait beaucoup, quand elle en avait l'occasion.

Son travail ne lui en donnait pas du tout.

\- Parce que sa femme, finement, l'empoisonnait à l'arsenic depuis des années.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as autopsié ?

Elle le dévisagea avec surprise.

\- Parce que sa femme l'empoisonnait.

Il sourit. Lui, en revanche, souriait peu, et Ella ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi. Il aimait bien son décalage, qu'il jugeait plaisant.

Et il aimait bien son sourire, ses mains douces, sa voix grave pour une femme.

Il aimait bien Ella.

\- Je suis blessé.

Elle se rembrunit aussitôt, revenant dans la peau de la médecin qu'elle était.

\- Assieds-toi sur la table et montre-moi ça.

Il obtempéra. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne discutait plus ses demandes quand elle concernait son état. En revanche, il l'écoutait toujours aussi peu quand elle évoquait sa façon d'entrer dans son établissement. D'un geste rapide, il retira sa veste et son tee-shirt, dévoilant un torse solidement musclé, et surtout, un bras en métal qu'il gardait d'habitude prudemment dissimulé. Presque malgré elle, les yeux d'Ella vinrent se poser sur la prothèse.

Il l'observa comme elle se détournait de nouveau. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval peu élégante - « On s'en fout que ce soit beau », marmonnait-elle parfois, « qui peut venir me faire du plat ici ? Eux ? ». Et elle éclatait de rire. Elle enfila des gants et se tourna vers lui. Il ne mentait pas : une nouvelle blessure marquait son torse, déjà bien abîmé.

Couteau, détermina-t-elle au premier coup d'oeil en se penchant dessus.

Il enroula ses doigts, ceux de sa main de chair, autour de son poignet, et elle leva les yeux. Leurs visages étaient très proches, et il la regardait avec intensité.

\- Celle-là, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai un éclat de balle ici.

Il lui indiqua une petite zone qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. La blessure était bien moins impressionnante que celle sur laquelle elle s'était penchée en premier, mais elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire : il devait éviter l'infection.

\- Ça va faire mal, dit-elle avec une grimace gênée. Je vais chercher de quoi faire une anesthésie.

\- Pas la peine, l'interrompit-il, je peux l'endurer.

\- Je sais ! Bon, je te fais ça comme ça, mais je te jure que si tu cries, je vais vomir.

Il secoua la tête, un peu perturbé. C'était la première fois, depuis leur rencontre, qu'elle devait s'occuper d'une grosse blessure, et il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi.

Comme elle commençait à s'en occuper, il serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, elle eut fini d'enlever les éclats, et le regarda avec désespoir. Il était terriblement pâle ; elle aurait dit « comme la mort » si elle n'avait pas maîtrisé ses blagues douteuses.

\- Ça va ?

Il eut un rire peu assuré.

\- Tu vois bien pire tous les jours.

\- Oui, mais eux ils sont morts. Pourquoi tu crois que je ne m'occupe pas des vivants ?

Il rit encore, et elle le regarda en souriant, avant de prendre violemment conscience de plusieurs choses. D'abord, qu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre.

Comme dans très très près.

Ensuite, qu'il était absolument canon quand il riait.

Et enfin, qu'il saignait toujours et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle lui mette une compresse.

Avec un juron, elle pivota pour en attraper sur la table et les appliqua avec rapidité et précision. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pas trop mal.

Après cela seulement, elle s'autorisa à la regarder véritablement. Son rire s'était tu, et il l'observait maintenant. Il l'observait vraiment.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant.

Et soudainement, elle n'était plus là.

Enfin, si, mais elle fixait son bras.

\- C'est dingue, ça, quand même.

Il se recula. Elle faisait ça au moins quatre ou cinq fois quand ils se voyaient.

\- Je me demande vraiment comment ça fonctionne. Il y a encore des os ? Des nerfs ?

Elle ne lui posait pas vraiment la question, alors il ne répondit pas.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu possiblement connecter les nerfs à ça ? Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ? Ils ont mis combien de temps à coder les instructions ? C'est vraiment formidable, comme tech…

Il souleva son menton et l'embrassa.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis décida que la sensation n'était pas désagréable et que ça valait bien un bras en métal qui fonctionnait.

Elle lui répondit avec beaucoup de douceur. Il n'était pas doux, pas tendre, il l'embrassait avec désespoir. Son bras, dans son dos, la pressa plus fort contre lui, mais il ne bougeait pas celui de métal. Celui-là le dégoûtait. Il ne voulait pas la toucher, pas avec.

Ils se séparèrent doucement, sans savoir ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Était-ce une erreur ? Est-ce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ? Pourquoi ce rapprochement ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il se leva et attrapa ses vêtements.

\- Je pars, annonça-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Elle tressaillit, devinant qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de quitter la morgue.

\- Je vais en Europe, ajouta-t-il.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Il s'était déjà retourné quand elle demanda :

\- Tu vas revenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as envie de revenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Bientôt.

\- Bon.

Elle traversa d'un pas rapide l'espace qui les séparait, et il se retourna vers elle.

Puis elle l'embrassa.

Avec beaucoup moins de douceur et beaucoup plus d'envie.

Il gronda et bientôt, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de l'homme, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec passion. Il la posa sur la table, et commença à essaimer des baisers dans son cou quand elle l'arrêta.

\- Écoute, j'ai très envie de coucher avec toi. Mais c'est hors de question que ça arrive sur mon lieu de travail. En plus, c'est contre tous mes fantasmes de faire ça entourée de cadavres. On va chez moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils, notant que les filles de 1940 et de maintenant étaient encore plus différentes que ce qu'il avait pensé, quand elle poursuivit :

\- Ah, et aussi, je ne couche pas avec les gens dont je ne connais pas le prénom. Tu es ?

Cette fois-ci, il sourit. Vraiment. Parce qu'il connaissait son prénom.

\- Bucky, répondit-il.

Elle l'embrassa.

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Bucky, lui susurra-t-elle. Allez viens, on est tout près de chez moi.

\- J'ai une moto, dit-il, hésitant.

Elle explosa de rire.

\- On se croirait dans un vieux film. Je ne couche pas non plus sur une moto, si tu te poses la…

\- Non, dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui aurait presque pu faire renoncer Ella à ses principes. Mais tu peux venir avec moi pour qu'on aille chez toi.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa.

OoO

Ella se réveilla le lendemain d'excellente humeur, et constata que Bucky n'était plus là. Elle s'en sentit un peu triste. Elle l'aimait bien. Peut-être même pas « bien ».

Puis, alors qu'elle se levait, portant le grand tee-shirt qu'il avait visiblement laissé là, elle entendit un bruit à la fenêtre.

En s'en approchant, elle constata qu'il était là, sur sa moto.

Elle sut aussitôt que, si elle descendait dans cette tenue pour l'embrasser, ce serait l'équivalent d'une bombe atomique pour ses voisins. Eux qui, déjà, ne la saluaient pas, la regarderaient avec une sainte horreur et feraient des signes de croix en la croisant dans la rue.

Ils ne lui parleraient plus, ne l'inviteraient plus aux fêtes des voisins et…

Et rien que pour ça, ça valait tout à fait le coup de descendre pieds nus dans la rue.

Si en plus, elle pouvait embrasser un très bel homme qui lui plaisait curieusement, elle signait tout de suite.

Elle dévala ses trois étages, qu'elle avait monté nettement plus lentement, échangeant des baisers presque à chaque marche, la veille.

\- Bucky ! cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Sans prévenir, la Reine des morts lança ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Longuement et avec passion.

Il y répondit, fermant les yeux, et y mettant bien plus d'émotions qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute dû.

\- Reviens, lui dit-elle en s'écartant de lui. Reviens. Quand tu veux. Débarque à la morgue dans mon dos. Mais reviens.

Il hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots là-dessus.

Elle frissonna, lorsqu'il s'en alla, s'enroulant dans ses bras. Il allait lui manquer. Et elle sourit. Elle avait parfaitement senti les battements du coeur de l'homme s'emballer quand elle l'avait embrassé. Tout autant que les siens.

Déformation professionnelle ? Peut-être bien.

Ils étaient tombés amoureux comme on manque sa cible.

Et ça lui plaisait bien.

* * *

 _Voici donc un petit OS de Bucky x OC, qui n'a pas grande prétention, à part fournir un petit moment de détente et de plaisir à ce cher Bucky. A priori, ça se passe après Le soldat de l'hiver et avant Civil war. Il a été écrit pour une bonne amie à moi, Eliana Debrey, n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à son profil d'ailleurs !_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est la seule trace que vous laissez de votre passage, je sais qu'une review ça illumine ma journée donc n'hésitez pas !_

 _A bientôt peut-être,_

 _Dya._


End file.
